Current messaging systems, such as Facebook and e-mail messaging systems, are focused on facilitating communication between users that know each other. For example, Facebook allows users to quickly send personal updates to multiple individuals who have been added to the user's list of “friends” over time.
In certain situations, it would be desirable to communicate messages to recipients on the basis of the recipients' interest in a particular location rather than the recipients' preexisting relationship with the sender of the message. This would allow users who have an interest in a common geographical area, but who do not necessarily know each other, to share information regarding the area. Various electronic messaging systems described below provide such functionality.